Messy
by LittleWinter1011
Summary: No one said the next generation was perfect. No one said they were like their parents. They were a mess. Not everything is a fairytale, not every ending is happy, no one can win in the game of life. No one can be satisfied. Besides, someone else will always pick after their mess right? A series of unrelated shorts about the next generation, in all their messed up galore.
1. Bittersweet Tragedy

**HI ALL! I've been wanting to do a little multi-chap of a series of unrelated stories about the next generation characters so here it is! Fanfiction and my iPad is being a little buggy lately so I'm sorry if there's some weird, out of place, random error.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bittersweet Tragedy<span>_

_"Old gum is all you'll ever be to me, I spit you out and brush my teeth"_

It was painful at first. The dawn of realization, the sudden dose of reality just hit like an avalanche.

The goodbye was short and quick, there wasn't much to say really; everyone on the outside sees a mature breakup, a few polite smiles exchanged here and there, nods of respect, but they don't see the truth, all the midnight pumpkin pasties, the sappy Muggle rom-coms on replay, the crying. They see only the outcome, never the hardships, like seeing a sculpture. Their façade was believable, their alibis cleared, they were just once lovers, who reverted back to fighters that built walls up that are hard to **tear** down.

They were both lost. No sense of direction, blindly following the wind. The loss of familiarity, the filled space emptied again.

But the beauty of heartache and of loss, is that it wipes away the bubblegum version of realism. However much you chew on the strawberry gum, however sweet it may be, it will lose its flavor, and you have to spit it out sooner or later. But you continue to chew, to try to drain out more of that sweetness, holding on to something you know is gone, leeching out all the juice like your life depended on it. Then you realize you're just chewing on tasteless, rubbery substance. It doesn't excite and entice you anymore. So you spit it out and you brush your teeth. And that's what they did.

They moved on. They kept the gum, to save it for later, because what's the fun in chewing them all at once? Too much of sweetness turns bitter.

It was as if that three years never happened. That three years of pure bliss, of sugar-laced judgement. Slowly, they took a step backwards, because forward was too far, and forward had too many obstacles. But they know, when they take a step backwards, they have more space to jump forward. So they move on and forgive and forget.

They try to get over the aching loss, even though it was tormenting for them, like the stinging sensation a scorpion possess, like the prickly shock a rose can have. A bittersweet tragedy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yer I am done, sorry the linebreaks don't work and yeah my iPad has some problems. I know this isn't the best or anything but I'd appreciate it if you, dear reader, would comment, follow and favourite! Cause then you'd be the . YE.<strong>

**P.S The titles are all songs and the sentence below it is the sentence which inspired the short. This one is by Melanie Martinez (Have you heard the new AHS trailer song? Yea, it's by her. Check it out it's pretty cool)**

**~Wintaa**


	2. Dazzle

**HULLO CRAZY PARTY PEOPLE! Moi is back from the beautiful** **city of Edinburgh with this piece of angst and sadness. Boo. But that's all I seem to write. Ugh I depress myself.**

**Warning: Subtle mentions of abuse (if you squint hard enough and read between the lines)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter eh.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Dazzle<span>_

_"In the mirror, you're a work of art, but this is real life, real life."_

It's your _birthday_.

Cover up those blotches.

Conceal those eye bags.

Don't let them see you sad.

(Because you are _Victoire Weasley_ and the only emotion you feel **is happy**)

It's _another day_ at Hogwarts.

Pile up your hair.

Fake a smile.

Don't let them see vulnerability.

(Because you are _Victoire Weasley_ and **vulnerability is not in your dictionary.)**

It's _Christmas_.

Put on some blush.

Dab some eyeshadow on.

Don't let them see you broken.

(Because you are_ Victoire Weasley_, a **precious** and **brittle** china doll handled with extra care)

It's your _wedding_.

You're marrying the man of your **dreams**.

_Are you not?_

Cover up those bruises.

Cover up those scars.

Make them invisible; it never existed.

(Because you are _Victoire Weasley_ and you are **perfect**, nothing less)

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hate to put a damper on Christmas but eh. I try. I'm like the Asian female Grinch. I hope you enjoyed this short. <strong>

**Please leave review and those shedazzles.**

**P.S Song is Dazzle by Oh Wonder, this wonderful indie band I had the pleasure of listening to. Their other works are also simply flawless.**

**~Wintaa**


End file.
